Big Brother, A Glee FanFic
by iluvglee1
Summary: This is a story of the Glee members being house guests on Big Brother! Where Blaine and Kurt never went to McKinley BUT Kurt does knows few people from the New Directions. Rated T for possible cussing.


**Summary says it all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Big Brother, I wish.**

* * *

"Welcome to Big Brother! I'm your host Julie Chen." Julie announced. "Welcome to a new season of Big Brother. How about we meet some of our house guests."

The camera changed to show house guests getting the news that they were selected to be on Big Brother.

The first person was a small girl with brunette hair. She stared at the key in her hands with her name on it in shock and then she ran into her house and to her living where two men were seated on the couch. "Dads!" She exclaimed.

"What is it Rachel?" The curly haired one said.

"I got my key! I'm going to be on Bog Brother!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Really?!" Her dads pulled her into a tight hug.

"I should tell Blaine! Where is he?!" She said.

"He's with playing video games with Finn and Kurt, remember?" her other dad said.

"Oh! And I have to tell those two too!" She exclaimed.

The next was a tall man with brown hair.

He was walking towards his house holding his key with a big smile. "I gotta tell mom." He said to himself.

He dialed a number and his mom answered. "What's wrong Finn?" She asked.

"I'm gonna be on Big Brother!" He exclaimed.

"Great! Have you told Kurt or Blaine?"

Finn's smile faltered at the namea of his step-brother and his step-brother's boyfriend. "Not yet. Neither of them got their's yet. I can't tell them yet."

"OK honey, well I have to get back to work. Love you."

"Love you too Mom."

The next was an Asian boy in a uniform.

He was walking down a hall way staring in amazment at his key.

He entered the doors in front of him. A whole room of boys in uniforms turned to him. "It's unusual for you to be late Wes." A boy with blonde hair said.

"Guys I'm gonna be on Big Brother!" Wes said. They whole room erupted into cheers.

The next person was a girl with short blonde hair.

She walked into a classroom where there was about eleven other people and a teacher. "There you are Quinn, we were wondering where you were, you're late for Glee Club." The teacher said.

"Sorry Mr Shue. Guys I'm gonna be on Big Brother!" She exclaimed.

The next person was a guy with a Mohawk. He was walking into his house with his key. "Mom? Are you even home?!" He called out.

"Kitchen Puck!" She called back.

"Mom I leave in an hour and a half." Puck said walking into the kitchen.

"What do you mean son?" She asked.

"Big Brother." Is all he said before he walked off down the hall.

The sixth person was a dark skinned boy in the same uniform as the Wes guy. He entered a dorm where Wes was playing on his phone. "Wes." He said. When Wes didn't look up he tried louder. "Babe!" He said louder and this got Wes's attention.

"What is it David?" He asked his boyfriend.

"I'm gonna be on Big Brother!" He said.

The seventh person was a Latina girl with black hair.

She walked into the Glee Club where she had called Brittany to meet her at. "Britt I'm going to be on Big Brother!" She said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh Santana, that's great!" Brittany said as they hugged and Santana pecked her on the lips.

The 8th person was the same blonde girl that was with Santana.

She walked into the Glee Club and sat down. Santana was looking at her along with most of the Glee Club. "Britt, what's In your hand?" Santana asked Brittany.

"Its my key. I'm going to be on Big Brother." She said like it was obvious and not a big deal.

"Britt that's great!" Santana hugged and kissed Brittany.

The camera went back to Julie. "OK now lets get out houseguests out here." She said. "First we have Rachel Berry!" She said.

Rachel stepped out and shook Julie's hand. "Hi everybody." Rachel said and waved at the cheering audience.

"Next is the boyfriend of Rachel, Finn Hudson!" Julie said. Finn came out, shook Julie's hand, and waved at the audience. "Next is Wesly Montgomery!" She said. Wes came out and shook Julie's hand then stood next to Finn and Rachel. "And Quinn Fabray!" Julie said. After Quinn took her place Julie announced the next person. "Noah Puckerman, who prefers to be called 'Puck'!" Puck came out shook Julie's hand, waved and stood next to Quinn. Next was David. "Also David (an/ couldn't find his last name) , Wes's boyfriend." He stood next to Puck. "Now Santana Lopez." Santana came out, shook Julie's hand, and waved, blowing a kiss to the audience. "And last of this half, Brittany Pierce!" Julie announced. Brittany stood bye Santana.

"Ok the first four, Rachel, Finn, Wes, and Quinn, you may enter the house.

After about five minutes Julie turned to the remaining four. "Puck, David, Santana, and Brittany, you may now enter the house."

The four entered the house, cheering.

* * *

**OK so I hope you like the first Chapter. Next chapter will be the next 8 receiving their keys and entering the house. Chapter 3 will start with them getting to know each other. Review please?**


End file.
